peelfandomcom-20200213-history
14 November 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-11-14 ; Comments *Prompted by Andy Kershaw, Peel starts his show by singing a couple of lines of an old army song he knows. Sessions *Ultraviolence only session, recorded 27 August 1992. *Drunk Tank. Repeat of sole session, recorded 18 August 1992 and first broadcast 11 September 1992. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *'File a '(Start of show) and File 1 'begin :''AK: "It's eleven o'clock on One FM and time for more military songs with forces favourite Gunner Ravenscroft. Oh go on, do us one!" :JP: (sings) "I'm in the army now / I learned to milk a cow." *Mudhoney: Pump It Up (Various CD - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang *Wawali Bonane: Bayaya (LP - Wawali Bonane) Maciste :JP: "Oh, I just can't put it down. I played that to Boy Kershaw earlier on this evening and amazingly he'd never heard it. He almost swooned with excitement I think." *'''File a ends *Ultraviolence: Demons (Peel Session) *Chumbawamba: (Someone's Always Telling You How To) Behave (7") Agit Prop *New Fast Automatic Daffodils: Beatlemania (LP - Body Exit Mind) Play It Again Sam *Drunk Tank: Pin-Up Girl (Peel Session) *George Best: George Best's Dreamhome (v/a LP - Bend It! 92 - Exotica Presents... Football À La Carte) Exotica *''News'' *Strangelove: Visionary (12") Sermon *Babes In Toyland: Bruise Violet (7") Southern *Loop Guru: Mrabet (12" - The Shrine / Mrabet) Nation *Codeine: Hard To Find (12" - Barely Real) Sub Pop *'File c '''begins *Perspex Whiteout: Hey G*rl (12" - Triplealbum) Imaginary MIRAGE 039 *Ultraviolence: Broken Hearted (Peel Session) *''call for F50 entries *Drunk Tank: Accident (Peel Session) "another one" *Veronica Lake: Daisy Kiss (v/a album - One Last Kiss) spinART spart-1 *Bivouac: Slack (12") Elemental ELM 4 T *Bandulu: Internal Ocean (12" - Internal Ocean / Sub Atomic Shrapnel) Infonet INF 005T *Automatic Dlamini: Putty (album - From A Diva To A Diver) Big Internation BOT04 *Lisanga: Ko-Linga (album - Africa Force Unie Vol. 1) ACP Music ACP/CG 010 *''advert for Paul Revere And the Raiders album Revolution'' *Julian Cope: Akhenaten (album - Jehovahkill) ILPSD 9997 *'File c' ends *'File d' begins *Southern Culture On The Skids: Come And Get It (Before It Done Gets Cold) (7") Giant Claw *Phil Phillips: Stormy Weather (v/a LP - Eddie's House Of Hits) Ace : JP: "And if there's anybody listening to the programme at number 10 Albert Street in Hebden Bridge, they're going to please to hear this." '' *Surge: Hear (12") Babe *Phantom Surfers: Bonus Track (7" - Bikini Drag) Estrus *Ultraviolence: Time To Die (Peel Session) *Drunk Tank: Crooked Mile (Peel Session) *Muffs: Rock And Roll Girl (v/a LP - Freedom Of Choice) City Slang ''(Peel mistakenly calls the track L.A. Girl) *''1am News'' *Terry Edwards: 8ighty-One (7" - Terry Edwards Executes Miles Davis Numbers) Stim *In Dust: Roy (LP - Nosebleed) Wallcreeper *Nelories: Banana (7") Sugarfrost *Strobe Man: Punished For This (Dalex Mix) (12" - Strobe) Pure Bass *'File d' ends *Royal Trux: Sometimes (LP - Untitled) Drag City *Joel And The Dimensions: Sweetest One (v/a LP - Classic Doo Wop) Ace *'File f' begins *God Is My Co-Pilot: What's Natural (7" - How I Got Over) Ajax *Disemboweled Corpse: Cesspool Of Sorrow (7" - Black As The Coals Of Hell) Mint Tone *Elektron: Power Groove (12" - Biodegradable EP2) Pure Bass *Big Black: Pavement Saw (LP - Pigpile) Touch And Go *Hanson Brothers: Road Pizza (LP - Gross Misconduct) Alternative Tentacles *Ultraviolence: We Are The Dead (Peel Session) *Various Artists: Over The Moor To Maggie / Fred Finn's / The Hunter's House (Reels) (CD - Music At Matt Molloy's) Real World *Bugjuice: Just Came Out That Way (7" - The Velcro Buddah) Constant Change *Drunk Tank: Stranger Danger (Peel Session) *Irresistible Force: Spiritual High (LP - Flying High) Rising High *''End of show'' *'File f' ends *''News'' *''Beginning of Lynn Parsons show with Deacon Blue track 'Your Town' being cut off'' *'''File 1 '''ends File ;Name *a: 1992-11-14 Peel Show L239.mp3 *c: 1992-11-14 Peel Show L258.mp3 *d: 1992-11-14 Peel Show L391a.mp3 *f: 1992-11-14 Peel Show L391b.mp3 *1: Peel 1992-11-14(p).mp3 ;Length *a: 8:48 *c: 43:57 *d: 41:59 *f: 39:17 *1: 3:04:16 ;Other *File a created from L239 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango. *File c created from L258 of SL Tapes. digitised by Weatherman22. *Files d,f created from L391 of SL Tapes. digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available * a: Mooo * c,d,f: Mooo * 1: Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:SL Tapes Category:John Leonhard's Dad Tapes